Dr. Beebe chairs an NCI Working Group on Epidemiologic Data Resources charged with responsibility for developing new data resources and protecting existing re- sources. Over its 13-year history, the Group has been involved with a number of issues and projects: access to the administrative files of Federal agencies, facilitation of record linkage by computer, creation of a national database for occupational mortality, provision of oversight on the use of the hospital discharge database of the hospital system of the Department of Veterans' Affairs, management of the National Death Index, the use of Social Security Administration files for mortality ascertainment, and access to the address file of the Internal Revenue Service. It also reviews all Master Order Agreement- Requests for Proposals generated by the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program.